Manga Muffin Madness!
by Katie the Spaztastic
Summary: Start with two parts crazyanimefangirl, add one part somewhatmoresanefriend, and mix in, with love, many different anime and manga characters to taste. And there you have Manga Muffin Madness! includes characters from Vampire Game, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket
1. Character List

Welcome to Manga Muffin Madness! First, thank you for taking the time to look at this insane story, and I hope you enjoy it. Before we begin, I'd like to try to give an explanation of this story, and of some of its characters. The actual story begins in the next chapter, so if you want to just plunge on into the chaos blindly, go ahead!

I warn you, though, in the random words of Chef Brian from the hilarious Ctrl-Alt-Del comics… "BEGONE! This is not for your brains!" :)

This is a story that my friend themoonlitfire (Jenny) and I started writing about two years ago… It was trapped in an old notebook, which was recently unearthed from my desk.

Start with two parts crazy-anime-fangirl, add one part somewhat-more-sane-friend, and mix in (with love!) many different anime and manga characters to taste. And there you have Manga Muffin Madness!

Here is a convenient list of characters in the story… (this list may be updated in the future with the addition of more chapters. Jenny and I did not finish the story two years ago, but here are all the characters that were added back then!)

Katie- aka, First Mate Kate, aka, KatietheSpaztastic! Uses special pirate cutlass and magic cookies of unknown power…

Jenny- aka, the Pyromaniac, aka, Themoonlitfire! Has a flamethrower nicknamed 'Mr. Pyro,' and has a strange love of orange juice…

Sean- aka, the Bunny Slayer! When he's not running away from the bunnies he supposedly slays, he bakes unique magic muffins; and he was a penguin in a past life!

Duzell- aka, the dreaded Vampire King from Vampire Game! He is one of the few sane people in the group.

Shigure- aka, the pervert from Fruits Basket! Obtains a cursed dog collar, and cannot resist young ladies!

Rune- aka, the girly elf warrior of Dragon Knights! Uses magic ribbon and for some reason is extremely vain in this story!

Sango- aka, the ex-demon exterminator, now Pervert Slayer! Besides her well-known ninja weapons and Hiraikotsu, she now has a special Mallet of Doom!

More characters may be added later…

Now, please go enjoy the story. :) And btw, this story will be told in the form of a script, unlike a normal fanfic. This is how it was originally written, and any changes to that, I believe, would ruin the charm.

Phew! You read all of this? Congrats! hands you cookie :D No need to review this particular chapter lol… but if you like, review the others! Now go read! NOW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Crazy randomness begins! Reviews are appreciated… but note that this story is not supposed to make sense. At all. Lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, the people who own Vampire Game rock… BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME! MWAHAHAHAHA :runs around and hits a tree: ow. Who put that there!**

Katie: Hey Jenny.

Jenny: Hey Katie.

K: Wanna go bother someone?

J: Why not.

-They go down the school hallway-

K: There's no one here. Odd.

J: Yeah, it is. Is everyone avoiding us?

K: What? That's insane! Why would anyone do that?

J: Who knows…

-They go down the stairs, and find their way outside to the front of the school-

K: -sees their friend, Sean, looking for something in the bushes- SEAN! -screams very loudly, scaring him-

Sean: AHH! -jumps- It's Katie! … And some other girl!

J: Oh, nice… -pulls out random flamethrower- Do you need to meet Mr. Pyro -twitch-

Sean: oo;; -twitch- uhm… eh… well, no?

J: Okay! -puts it away- Helloooo! I'm Jenny!

Sean: Uhm… hi? o.o;; … … … I'm Sean…. THE BUNNY SLAYER! -takes a dramatic stance, holding up his head proudly

K: Uh, yeah. That's Sean.

J: Spaztastic.

-awkward pause-

Sean: … So…. What are First Mate Kate and... Pyro doing here today?

K: Huh? What do ya mean? … It's school. -blink-

Sean: It's Saturday.

J: oooh…. Huh? O.o;; -blink- So _that's_ why nobody's here… and you thought they were avoiding us!

K: … That was you, Jenny.

J: Oh… well, whatever. … What are YOU doing here then, Bunny Slayer?

Sean: What do you think? … Slaying bunnies!

K: Uhm… at Columbus High School?

Sean: … Yes. Yes I am. -blink- This place is _overrun_ with bunnies!

J: Really? … -looks around- I don't see any bunnies.

Sean: Well… uhm… I … slayed them all!

K: Sean… You're afraid to be the same room with a bunny.

Sean: Yeah… not a good thing for The Bunny Slayer, is it?

J: No… not really.

-a random fuzzy creature runs by the group-

Sean: AHH! A BUNNY! -hides behind Katie-

K: I'll get it! -throws magic cookie at it-

-The cookie hits the creature, causing it to jump-

Creature: MROW!

J: o.o;; Eh? … That's not… a bunny. Bunnies don't meow… usually. O.o;; -twitch-

Creature: -transforms into DUZELL!-

Duzell: -holds cookie- What the hell is this!

K: o.;; Uhm.. uh… oh dear… Can't… hold back…. -Katie's fangirl instincts take over- AAAHHH! -hugs Duzell-

D: oo;; -twitch- …… ….. …. WHAT THE HELL! -tries to shake her off- ARGH!

K: Argh? … o.o;; -blink--lets go and looks up at him innocently- Hi.

D: oo;;

J: And here I thought I was gonna need to use Mr. Pyro on you.

Sean: uhm… What? Who is that! … That was… a cat… and now its… … Uhm?

D: I'm just as confused as you. … Who _are _you people?

K: I'm Katie! AKA, First Mate Kate, sailor of the seventeen seas! -takes dramatic stance-

J: Uhm… seventeen?

K: -blink- Yes. Seventeen.

J: Uhm… yeah. I'm Jenny! The Pyromaniac! -takes dramatic stance, holding up Mr. Pyro, her flamethrower- Nice to meet you! -giggle-

D: Uhm… yeah. O.o;; blink I'm—

K: DUZELL! The dreaded Vampire King!

Sean: If he's a "dreaded king," why did you run up and hug him?

K: o.o;; Because. He has pretty hair.

Voice: NOT AS PRETTY AS MINE! -a voice says, from behind Sean-

**DUN-DUN-DUN! Whose voice is this? You'll find out…. Next time! On Manga Muffin Madness! Review the insanity if you like:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Manga Muffin Madness! And thanks for the one review by Margarita ;) -glomp- anywho, onto more of the madness! We last left off with someone's voice saying how pretty their hair was…. Let's see who!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Vampire Game… or Dragon Knights… or Fruits Basket. Bleh.**

……..

……Sean: If he's a dreaded vampire king, why did you run up and hug him? O.o;;

Katie: o.o;; Because. He has pretty hair.

Voice: NOT AS PRETTY AS MINE!

-Rune, the elven warrior from Dragon Knights, suddenly appears behind Sean

Sean: AHH! MUFFIN MAGIC! -pulls out hundreds of muffins out of nowhere and throws them at Rune in surprise-

Rune: MY HAIR! There are muffins in my HAIR! … … mmm… pie-flavored muffins…

Jenny: PIE-flavored! -GASP- -jumps on Rune to eat the muffins on him- :)

R: AHHH! Get her off! … … … GO, my shiny ribbon! -uses ribbon to tie up Jenny who has a muffin in her mouth-

K: AH! Jenny! Oh no! -uses cutlass to cut her free-

R: My ribbon!

Sean: My muffins!

Duzell: My sanity!

Shigure: My GOD! High school girls:D -runs down the front steps of the school to where the group is- -shakes Katie's hand and doesn't let go- Hello, hello! I'm Shigure! Pleased to meet you:D

K: o.o;;

J: o.o;;

D: -.o;; -twitch- This is getting… crazy.

Sean: It went crazy a long time ago… o.o;;

K: Uhm… hi… Shigure… You can let go of my hands now.

R: T.T My ribbon… -pets ribbon- …. O.o;; -sees reflection in shiny ribbon and gasps- My hair looks horrible! -quickly fixes, using the ribbon- Perfect once again!

K: Uhm… anytime, Shigure…

Shigure: Yes, yes, always great to meet a beautiful high school girl!

Sean: I have a bad feeling about this. My penguin senses are tingling.

D: P-penguin sen—? … wait. Nevermind. I don't wanna know…

K: … Jenny. … Mr. Pyro… Now…

J: Sure thing:D -unleashes the might of Mr. Pyro on Shigure-

-huge blast of fire is shot at Shigure-

Shigure: o.o;; -cough cough- -blink- Uhm… yes… -moves on to Jenny's hands- Hello hello! Lovely, lovely girl!

D: I'm going back to Pheliosta… -.-;; while some of my sanity is till in tack…

K: No no! Don't go! -grabs arm- -puppy dog eyes-

D: o.o;; … …. … ah hell… -.-;; -sigh-

J: Hmm… …. :D -hugs Shigure-

-poof-

Shigure: o.o;; …. Woof?

Sean: Everyone's turning into animals!

Shigure: …. :D -jumps on jenny and licks her face-

J: o.o;;

Sean: Now everyone's jumping on each other! Geez… o.o waitaminute. Penguin… senses… tingling.. –gasp- -throws muffin- FETCH, SHIGURE!

Shigure: o.O …. Dog… instincts… taking over! O.o ME FETCH NOW! -runs behind bush to get the muffin-

-poof-

Shigure: -head pops up from behind the bush, muffin in mouth-

J: He… he was… about to change forms back on…. On me! O.O;; -ULTIMATE TWITCHING-

K: Sean saves the day once again!

Sean: Yay:) Woot for Mr. Pen Pen!

Shigure: -fully robed- Well now… this has been an eventful day:) -walks to Katie, looking at her oddly-

-Suddenly, a mallet drops down out of nowhere, hitting shigure's head-

Voice: ENOUGH!

Sean: Oh no, what now…?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**(Whee! The magic ribbon! The muffins! The insanity! Whee, I say again:D Tune in next time to find out who has come now, mallet in hand!)**


End file.
